Un dimanche calme comme à l'accoutumée
by Kandamio
Summary: L'histoire se passe après l'attaque du QG par Lulubelle. Le comte a fait une longue pause dans ses attaques, les exorcistes s'ennuient... 1er chapitre pour situer le cadre, l'action arrivera juste après... Noté T pour quelques sous-entendus


Un dimanche, calme comme à l'accoutumée... et l'équipe des exorcistes, comme à l'accoutumée, ces derniers temps, s'ennuyait à mourir. Même si ils avaient, de prime abord, considéré cette période de repos comme une bénédiction, tous commençaient sincèrement à regretter l'époque, pas si lointaine, où l'arche des Noah et l'œuf de la fabrique étaient intacts. Au moins pouvaient-ils alors passer leurs nerfs sur les agaçantes mécaniques que le comte multipliait à l'envi en ces temps de guerre. Mais ces dernières semaines, le comte avait mis ses troupes au repos pour réparer les conséquences de la l'attaque prématurée de Lulubelle sur le QG, et pour préparer un retour en force dans le monde des ténèbres. Et tout le monde au QG en pâtissait...

En résumé, cette ère de repos pesait sur les nerfs des exorcistes, en particulier sur ceux de deux combattants: un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et un autre à la chevelure ébène et au katana effilé. Connaissant l'affinité particulière qui les liait d'ordinaire, c'était un fol espoir que penser qu'ils puissent se tenir tranquilles, polis et écartés l'un de l'autre pendant deux mois. Tous les matins, tous les après-midis, tous les soirs, bref à chaque fois qu'Allen Walker et Yû Kanda se croisaient (et cela se produisait plus qu'à l'accoutumée ces derniers temps, avec des intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés), on notait des vagues de panique, des courants de traqueurs apeurés qui évacuaient certaines pièces. Sans aucun doute, cela avait un rapport avec les bruits d'armes qui s'entrechoquaient, le tremblement des murs porteurs, les OCV (Objets Contondants Volants) ou ces insultes, proférées à tout va, qui n'auraient eu leur place que dans la bouche (et les oreilles) des plus redoutables voyous des bas-fonds londoniens - bien qu'il eût fallu que ces derniers aient l'esprit passablement échauffé - et qui faisaient rougir la grande majorité des membres de la Congrégation...

C'était le seul moyen maintenant d'évacuer la tension qui s'accumulait, à chaque seconde d'inactivité qui passait. Et, à leur manière, ils resserraient ainsi les liens qui les unissaient - ou plutôt, qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Chaque attaque, chaque insulte les renseignaient un peu plus l'un sur l'autre, et les dernières heures s'étaient changées en réel jeu de stratégie: le plus infime mouvement donnait à l'adversaire la possibilité de contre-attaquer. Enfin, c'était ce qui se passait probablement dans leurs têtes, car leurs combats restaient désordonnés comme à l'usuel, leurs tactiques plus sournoises les unes que les autres; si ils ne s'étaient jusque là jamais vraiment combattus dans les règles, récemment, ils allaient tellement loin que ça en était devenu effarant. D'un côté, Allen jetait sa veste dans les yeux de Kanda et profitait de cet aveuglement momentané pour attaquer; de l'autre, Kanda, au fur et à mesure de la bagarre, faisait de longues et profondes entailles dans le sol -heureusement fort épais et solide: des entailles suffisamment marquées pour déséquilibrer quelqu'un, s'entend. A cela s'ajoutaient des lancers de gravats - qui avaient généralement pour cible le visage - et d'objets en tout genre qui généralement ornaient les salles d'entraînement où la forêt qui en faisait parfois office: des shinai, des cailloux, des rochers, voire même des poignées de boue... tout un spectacle.

Ainsi, ce dimanche-ci offrait à Lavi une nouvelle échappatoire à ses obligations de Bookman, avec le spectacle de deux de ses meilleurs amis aux prises sur le sol. Les habits maculés de poussières, ils jouaient des pieds et des poings, se tiraient les cheveux, se reposaient quelques instants, puis recommençaient, avec une ardeur nouvelle. Perché en hauteur afin d'avoir une meilleure vue - et d'éviter d'être pris entre deux feux, l'apprenti-archiviste ne se lassait pas du spectacle ridicule qu'offraient ses deux immatures camarades (oui, il savait prendre assez de recul pour ignorer qu'il appartenait à la même espèce d'individu). La lutte devenait acharnée, presque désespérée, dans leurs tentatives de chacun affirmer leur supériorité. Il les aurait presque arrêté, si la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux n'avait eu quelque chose d'hypnotique.

Peut-être était-ce dû aux reflets du soleil qui se miroitait sur les espaces de peau peu à peu dénudés dans le feu de l'action; peut-être était-ce dû à la ténacité et la souplesse dont ils faisaient preuve tous deux - pas seulement l'ancien saltimbanque; peut-être encore à la vision de ces muscles qui roulaient, de ces corps qui s'entremêlaient et remuaient, se plaquant à tour de rôle au sol. Toujours est-il que les encouragements, railleries et cris en tout genre de Bookman junior se trouvèrent ainsi peu à peu enrayés par l'intensité du combat; il s'immobilisa peu à peu pour mieux fixer des yeux le combat des deux jeunes hommes, dont l'issue semblait incertaine. Lenalee, quant à elle, avait bien essayé de protester, lorsqu'elle avait vu la dispute qui avait encore éclaté entre ses amis, mais même son pouvoir de persuasion avait fini par s'émousser au bout de deux mois de conflits; sans compter sa volonté: peu de personnes étaient assez courageuses et patientes pour s'opposer à deux dangers potentiels sur une si longue durée, et Lenalee n'appartenait pas à ce groupe... Elle aussi, lasse de leur crier qu'ils étaient des imbéciles, veillait du moins à ce qu'ils ne blessent personne d'autre qu'eux-mêmes - les traqueurs avaient subi assez de pertes pendant la période de suractivité du prince millénaire et de sa dévouée "famille", après tout.

Mais d'autres personnes, elles, étaient assez téméraires - ou inconscientes - pour oser s'interposer entre les deux opposants... Ainsi, en ce dimanche ensoleillé où Reever et les autres scientifiques suaient à grosses gouttes sur leurs bureaux, un intendant aux airs loufoques préférait, lui, fuir le travail et « se préoccuper du bien-être de ses recrues », à l'aide de quelques nouvelles inventions... Sans oublier le chien de garde qui avait été adressé à Allen, en tant qu'héritier du 14e: décidément, Link semblait prendre plaisir à mettre son nez là où il ne fallait pas, en particulier quand la situation s'annonçait dangereuse et tendue...

Bref, un dimanche calme comme à l'accoutumée...


End file.
